Marionette
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a princess who was held captive. She was imprisoned in the demon king's castle, her freedom taken from her. The princess had no choice but to dance like a puppet to the tune set by the whims of her sadistic captor. One day, a hero came to fight the demon king, seeking to save the princess. However, there was no way the hero could attain the victory. For you see, the hero did not know that he himself was a puppet that the demon king had created. Story The story has stopped due to Tutu no longer being in it. In Drosselmeyer’s dimension, Tutu finds herself controlled like a marionette and unable to escape. Meanwhile, Fakir tries to write to bring Tutu back. Elsewhere in the dimension, Uzura begins turning a crank that causes the story to go backwards, much to Drosselmeyer’s surprise. This causes Kraehe to see her past of how she first met the Prince whilst Fakir continues to write. As both he and Tutu’s thoughts become the same, he calls out “Duck” and calls her back into the story along with Uzura who follows. However, for Kraehe, her story is still turning backwards causing her to discover she was a human baby kidnapped by crows. Distraught, she returns to the present time to turn around and find the prince now transformed into a giant crow. Trivia *'Subtitle': Ruslan und Ludmilla *The subtitular music this time is Glinka's Ruslan und Ludmilla, based on Pushkin's epic poem. Note that Ludmilla was a daughter of Kiev, whose Great Gate we visited last episode. *There's also quite a bit of Scheherazade in this one, if you recognize the melodies from episode 12. It fittingly shows up in scenes with Fakir, writing, and storytelling. *More marionettes in this Akt. They taunt Tutu, Tutu turns into one (and Coppelia plays), Uzura meets Edel, and learns that she's more than a doll. *This is also the first time Fakir definitely breaks free from the story and writes his destiny - or rather, Duck/Tutu's. *Rue's backstory is revealed. When she finds out the truth about her origin, her hair falls and her clothing changes, and she turns from Kraehe to Rue. She never becomes Kraehe again. *Uzura in the tower. Again, this is after Drosselmeyer's "final" words. Is it a sign that the story is beginning to move out of his control? Music *Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai: Scheherezade: Mvt 4 “Festival in Bagdad - The Sea - Shipwreck - Conclusion” *Delibes, Léo: Copelia: Act II, Scene 1 - "Music of the Automotons” *Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai: Scheherezade: Mvt 2 “The Story of the Kalender Prince” *Delibes, Léo: Copelia: Act II, Scene 1 – “Waltz of the Puppets” *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: The Nutcracker: Act I, No.2 – March *Beethoven, Ludwig von: Egmont Overture *Borodin, Alexander (orch. unknown): String Quartet No.2 in D-Major Mvt 3 “Nocturne” (orchestral) *Glinka, Mikhail: Russlan & Ludmilla: Overture *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: Romeo & Juliet Fantasy Overture Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes